The present invention relates to a novel approach to treating a cranial pain, for example, a headache pain, utilizing patient-specific landmarks. In one aspect, the present invention relates to the administration of Clostridial toxins, such as a botulinum neurotoxin, to a patient suffering from a headache pain, where the location of administration of the botulinum toxin is in the vicinity of, and based upon, at least one suture line of the patient's skull.
Pathophysiology of various cranial pain conditions, such as headaches, continues to be explored. A headache is a pain in the head, such as in the scalp, face, forehead or neck, and can be classified as a primary headache or a secondary headache. A primary headache is a headache which is not caused by another condition. Contrarily, a secondary headache is due to a disease or medical condition, such as an illness, infection, injury, stroke or other abnormality. Thus, with a secondary headache there is an underlying primary disorder that produces the headache as a symptom of that underlying disorder.
Headaches are additionally classified into various headache types, such as tension headache, cervicogenic headache, sinus headache, cluster headache, migraine headache, chronic progressive headache, hormone headache, for example.
A tension headache is a common type of primary headache. Patients that suffer from tension headache often state that pain is experienced in the forehead, in the back of the head and neck, or in both regions. It has been described as a tight feeling, as if their head were in a vise or as if someone was tightening a strap placed around the circumference of the head. Soreness in the shoulders or neck is common in persons complaining of tension headaches. In some persons, a mixed headache syndrome may occur, that is, a combination of tension and migraine headaches.
Some headaches are secondary headaches. For example, a cervicogenic headache is a headache which is due to a neck problem, such as an abnormality of the neck muscles, which can result from prolonged poor posture, arthritis, injuries of the upper spine, or from a cervical spine disorder. Typically, persons suffering cervicogenic headaches do not evidence pathological findings in x-rays or magnetic resonance imaging of the neck, further confusing the source or cause of their pain. It is supposed that the pain may stem from various structures in the upper part of the cervical spine. It is also theorized that the neck muscles may be involved in the pain generation, either primarily or secondarily. In particular cases, the pain can be reported as unilateral and may accompany a reduced range of neck motion. A strong indicator of a cervogenic headache is that the headache can be elicited by palpation or pressure on muscles of the occiput (posterior portion of the head) or in the neck. Accordingly, in some instances, a cervicogenic headache can be precipitated by particular neck movements or by placing the head in a certain position.
A sinus headache causes pain in the front of the head and face and is due to inflammation of various sinus passages lying behind the cheeks, nose, and eyes. Pain associated with a sinus headache tends to be worse when a patient bends forward (i.e. moves face towards the floor, when upright) and when awakening from sleep. Postnasal drip, sore throat, and nasal discharge are commonly reported along with the head and facial pain.
Chronic progressive headaches (also known as traction or inflammatory headaches) are headaches that get worse and happen more frequently over time. One of the least common types of headache, chronic progressive headache is thought to be the result of an unspecified illness or disorder of the brain or skull.
Hormone headaches are particular headaches suffered by women associated with changing hormone levels that occur during menstruation, pregnancy, and menopause. Additionally, chemically induced hormonal changes, arising as a result of administration of birth control pills or injected synthetic progesterone, can also trigger headaches in some women.
A cluster headache is a headache that affects one side of the head (unilateral) and can also include tearing of the eyes and a stuffy nose. Cluster headaches occur repeatedly every day at approximately the same time for several weeks and then no longer occur. It has been postulated that cluster headaches may be related to a sudden release of histamine or serotonin by body tissues. Symptoms can include swelling under or around the eye, usually the same side as the head pain, as well as excessive tears and a red eye on the affected side. Rhinorrhea (runny nose) or nasal congestion (typically occurs on only one side of the nose, the same side as the head pain) can also manifest in sufferers of cluster headaches. The head pain of cluster headaches has been described as a steady, sharp or burning pain characteristically occurring on one side of the head, where the pain quickly worsens after its onset, peaking within about 10 minutes and last up to about 2 hours.
Migraine headaches are often associated with an intense pulsing or throbbing pain in one area of the head. In some persons, the head pain is accompanied by extreme sensitivity to light and sound, nausea, and vomiting. In particular sufferers, the onset of a migraine can be predicted because the migraine headache is preceded by an “aura,” that is, visual disturbances that appear as flashing lights, tingling in an arm or leg, or a temporary loss of vision. Migraine pain can be simply excruciating and may incapacitate a person for hours or even days. Migraine can be classified into chronic or episodic migraines. Persons suffering chronic migraines experience a migraine for fifteen or more days each month for more than three months. Persons suffering episodic migraines experience a migraine less than 15 days each month. In some instances, episodic migraines increase in frequency to daily or near-daily migraines, often without the usual features of a migraine, such as nausea or light sensitivity, giving rise to what is referred to as transformed, or evolved, migraines. Migraine treatment can include administration of antidepressants, anti-seizure medications or cardiovascular drugs, although use of these treatments by no means assures a person of complete relief. Depending upon the person, various triggers initiate the onset of a migraine headache. Exemplary triggers include lack of food or sleep, exposure to light or hormonal irregularities (in women). Anxiety, stress, or relaxation after stress, changes of weather, season, altitude level, barometric pressure or time zone (jet lag) have been known to prompt a migraine headache.
In many cases, triptans (tryptamine-based drugs) are used as abortive medication in the treatment of migraine and cluster headaches, that is, are administered to a patient as soon as the patient senses a headache coming on. While effective at treating specific individual headache episodes, they are neither a preventative nor a cure. Commonly prescribes triptans include sumatriptan (IMITREX®, IMIGRAN®) and naratriptan (AMERGE®, NARAMIG®) and zolmitriptan (ZOMIG®).
Other methods for treating headaches have been disclosed, for example, utilizing Clostridial toxins. The current use of botulinum toxins in migraine treatment has involved injections into superficial muscles and subcutaneous tissue of the face and head.
The genus Clostridium has more than one hundred and twenty seven species, grouped according to their morphology and functions. The anaerobic, gram positive bacterium Clostridium botulinum produces a potent polypeptide neurotoxin, botulinum toxin, which causes a neuroparalytic illness in humans and animals referred to as botulism. The spores of Clostridium botulinum are found in soil and can grow in improperly sterilized and sealed food containers of home based canneries, which are the cause of many of the cases of botulism. The effects of botulism typically appear 18 to 36 hours after eating the foodstuffs infected with a Clostridium botulinum culture or spores. The botulinum toxin can apparently pass unattenuated through the lining of the gut and attack peripheral motor neurons. Symptoms of botulinum toxin intoxication can progress from difficulty walking, swallowing, and speaking to paralysis of the respiratory muscles and death.
About 50 picograms of a commercially available botulinum toxin type A (a purified neurotoxin complex available from Allergan, Inc., of Irvine, Calif. under the tradename BOTOX® in 100 unit vials) is a LD50 in mice (i.e. 1 unit). One unit of BOTOX® contains about 50 picograms (about 56 attomoles) of botulinum toxin type A complex. Interestingly, on a molar basis, botulinum toxin type A is about 1.8 billion times more lethal than diphtheria, about 600 million times more lethal than sodium cyanide, about 30 million times more lethal than cobra toxin and about 12 million times more lethal than cholera. Singh, Critical Aspects of Bacteria/Protein Toxins, pages 63-84 (chapter 4) of Natural Toxins II, edited by B. R. Singh et al., Plenum Press, New York (1976) (where the stated LD50 of botulinum toxin type A of 0.3 ng equals 1 unit is corrected for the fact that about 0.05 ng of BOTOX® equals 1 unit). One unit (U) of botulinum toxin is defined as the LD50 upon intraperitoneal injection into female Swiss Webster mice weighing 18 to 20 grams each.
Seven immunologically distinct botulinum neurotoxins have been characterized, these being respectively botulinum neurotoxin serotypes A, B, C1, D, E, F and G, each of which is distinguished by neutralization with type-specific antibodies. The different serotypes of botulinum toxin vary in the animal species that they affect the severity and duration of the paralysis they evoke. For example, it has been determined that botulinum toxin type A is 500 times more potent, as measured by the rate of paralysis produced in the rat, than is botulinum toxin type B. Additionally, botulinum toxin type B has been determined to be non-toxic in primates at a dose of 480 U/kg which is about 12 times the primate LD50 for botulinum toxin type A. Moyer E et al., Botulinum Toxin Type 8: Experimental and Clinical Experience, beginning chapter 6, pages 71-85 of “Therapy With Botulinum Toxin,” edited by Jankovic, J. et al. (1994), Marcel Dekker, Inc. It has been known in the art that botulinum toxin type B can be administered efficiently and safely to humans in doses of 15,000 units or greater, even up to 25,000 units with repeated doses for up to 56 months. Kumar R and Seeberger L C., “Long-term safety, efficacy, and dosing of botulinum toxin type B (MYOBLOC®) in cervical dystonia (CD) and other movement disorders”, Mov Disord 2002; 17(Suppl 5):S292-S293. Botulinum toxin apparently binds with high affinity to cholinergic motor neurons, is translocated into the neuron, and blocks the release of acetylcholine. Additional uptake can take place through low affinity receptors, as well as by phagocytosis and pinocytosis.
Regardless of stereotype, the molecular mechanism of toxin intoxication appears to be similar and to involve at least three steps or stages. In the first step of the process, the toxin binds to the presynaptic membrane of the target neuron through a specific interaction between the heavy chain, H chain, and a cell surface receptor; the receptor is thought to be different for each type of botulinum toxin and for tetanus toxin. The carboxyl end segment of the H chain, HC, appears to be important for targeting of the toxin to the cell surface. In the second step, the toxin crosses the plasma membrane of the poisoned cell. The toxin is first engulfed by the cell through receptor-mediated endocytosis, and an endosome containing the toxin is formed. The toxin then escapes the endosome into the cytoplasm of the cell. This step is thought to be mediated by the amino end segment of the H chain, HN, which triggers a conformational change of the toxin in response to a pH of about 5.5 or lower. Endosomes are known to possess a proton pump which decreases intra-endosomal pH. The conformational shift exposes hydrophobic residues in the toxin, which permits the toxin to embed itself in the endosomal membrane. The toxin (or at a minimum the light chain) then translocates through the endosomal membrane into the cytoplasm.
The last step of the mechanism of botulinum toxin activity appears to involve reduction of the disulfide bond joining the heavy chain, H chain, and the light chain, L chain. The entire toxic activity of botulinum and tetanus toxins is contained in the L chain of the holotoxin; the L chain is a zinc (Zn2+) endopeptidase which selectively cleaves proteins essential for recognition and docking of neurotransmitter-containing vesicles with the cytoplasmic surface of the plasma membrane, and fusion of the vesicles with the plasma membrane. Tetanus neurotoxin, botulinum toxin types B, D, F, and G, cause degradation of synaptobrevin (also called vesicle-associated membrane protein (VAMP)), a synaptosomal membrane protein. Most of the VAMP present at the cytoplasmic surface of the synaptic vesicle is removed as a result of any one of these cleavage events. Botulinum toxin serotype A and E cleave SNAP-25. Botulinum toxin serotype C1 was originally thought to cleave syntaxin, but was found to cleave syntaxin and SNAP-25. Each of the botulinum toxins specifically cleaves a different bond, except botulinum toxin type B (and tetanus toxin) which cleave the same bond. Each of these cleavages block the process of vesicle-membrane docking, thereby preventing exocytosis of vesicle content.
Botulinum toxins have been used in clinical settings for the treatment of neuromuscular disorders characterized by hyperactive skeletal muscles (i.e. motor disorders). Almost twenty years ago, in 1989, a botulinum toxin type A complex was approved by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration for the treatment of blepharospasm, strabismus and hemifacial spasm. Subsequently, a botulinum toxin type A was also approved by the FDA for the treatment of cervical dystonia and for the treatment of glabellar lines, and a botulinum toxin type B was approved for the treatment of cervical dystonia. Non-type A botulinum toxin serotypes apparently have a lower potency and/or a shorter duration of activity as compared to botulinum toxin type A. Clinical effects of peripheral intramuscular botulinum toxin type A are usually seen within one week of injection. The typical duration of symptomatic relief from a single intramuscular injection of botulinum toxin type A averages about three months, although significantly longer periods of therapeutic activity have been reported.
Although all the botulinum toxin serotypes apparently inhibit release of the neurotransmitter acetylcholine at the neuromuscular junction, they do so by affecting different neurosecretory proteins and/or cleaving these proteins at different sites. For example, botulinum types A and E both cleave the 25 kiloDalton (kD) synaptosomal associated protein (SNAP-25), but they target different amino acid sequences within this protein. Botulinum toxin types B, D, F and G act on vesicle-associated protein (VAMP, also called synaptobrevin), with each serotype cleaving the protein at a different site. Finally, botulinum toxin type C1 has been shown to cleave both syntaxin and SNAP-25. These differences in mechanism of action may affect the relative potency and/or duration of action of the various botulinum toxin serotypes. Apparently, a substrate for a botulinum toxin can be found in a variety of different cell types. See e.g. Biochem J 1; 339 (pt 1):159-65. 1999, and MovDisord, 10(3):376:1995 (pancreatic islet B cells contains at least SNAP-25 and synaptobrevin).
The molecular weight of the botulinum toxin protein molecule, for all seven of the known botulinum toxin serotypes, is about 150 kD. Interestingly, the botulinum toxins are released by Clostridial bacterium as complexes comprising the 150 kD botulinum toxin protein molecule along with associated non-toxin proteins. Thus, the botulinum toxin type A complex can be produced by Clostridial bacterium as 900 kD, 500 kD and 300 kD forms. Botulinum toxin types B and C1 are apparently produced as only a 700 kD or 500 kD complex. Botulinum toxin type D is produced as both 300 kD and 500 kD complexes. Finally, botulinum toxin types E and F are produced as only approximately 300 kD complexes. The complexes (i.e. molecular weight greater than about 150 kD) are believed to contain a non-toxin hemaglutinin protein and a non-toxin and non-toxic nonhemaglutinin protein. These two non-toxin proteins (which along with the botulinum toxin molecule comprise the relevant neurotoxin complex) may act to provide stability against denaturation to the botulinum toxin molecule, and protection against digestive acids when toxin is ingested. Additionally, it is possible that the larger (greater than about 150 kD molecular weight) botulinum toxin complexes may result in a slower rate of diffusion of the botulinum toxin away from a site of intramuscular injection of a botulinum toxin complex.
In vitro studies have indicated that botulinum toxin inhibits potassium cation induced release of both acetylcholine and norepinephrine from primary cell cultures of brainstem tissue. Additionally, it has been reported that botulinum toxin inhibits the evoked release of both glycine and glutamate in primary cultures of spinal cord neurons and that in brain synaptosome preparations botulinum toxin inhibits the release of each of the neurotransmitters acetylcholine, dopamine, norepinephrine (Habermann E., et al., Tetanus Toxin and Botulinum A and C Neurotoxins Inhibit Noradrenaline Release From Cultured Mouse Brain J Neurochem 51(2); 522-527:1988)), CGRP, substance P, and glutamate (Sanchez-Prieto, J., et al., Botulinum Toxin A Blocks Glutamate Exocytosis From Guinea Pig Cerebral Cortical Synaptosomes, Eur J. Biochem 165; 675-681:1897). Thus, when adequate concentrations are used, stimulus-evoked release of most neurotransmitters is blocked by botulinum toxin. See e.g. Pearce, L. B., Pharmacologic Characterization of Botulinum Toxin For Basic Science and Medicine, Toxicon 35(9); 1373-1412 at 1393; Bigalke H., et al., Botulinum A Neurotoxin Inhibits Non-Cholinergic Synaptic Transmission in Mouse Spinal Cord Neurons in Culture, Brain Research 360; 318-324:1985; Habermann E., Inhibition by Tetanus and Botulinum A Toxin of the release of [3H] Noradrenaline and [3H]GABA From Rat Brain Homogenate, Experientia 44; 224-226: 1988, Bigalke H., et al., Tetanus Toxin and Botulinum A Toxin Inhibit Release and Uptake of Various Transmitters, as Studied with Particulate Preparations From Rat Brain and Spinal Cord, Naunyn-Schmiedeberg's Arch Pharmacol 316; 244-251:1981, and; Jankovic J. et al., Therapy With Botulinum Toxin, Marcel Dekker, Inc., (1994), page 5.
Botulinum toxin type A can be obtained by establishing and growing cultures of Clostridium botulinum in a fermenter and then harvesting and purifying the fermented mixture in accordance with known procedures. All the botulinum toxin serotypes are initially synthesized as inactive single chain proteins which must be cleaved or nicked by proteases to become neuroactive. The bacterial strains that make botulinum toxin serotypes A and G possess endogenous proteases and serotypes A and G can therefore be recovered from bacterial cultures in predominantly their active form. In contrast, botulinum toxin serotypes C1, D and E are synthesized by nonproteolytic strains and are therefore typically unactivated when recovered from culture. Serotypes B and F are produced by both proteolytic and nonproteolytic strains and therefore can be recovered in either the active or inactive form. However, even the proteolytic strains that produce, for example, the botulinum toxin type B serotype, only cleave a portion of the toxin produced. The exact proportion of nicked to unnicked molecules depends on the length of incubation and the temperature of the culture. Therefore, a certain percentage of any preparation of, for example, the botulinum toxin type B toxin, is likely to be inactive, possibly accounting for the known significantly lower potency of botulinum toxin type B, as compared to botulinum toxin type A (and thus the routine use of many thousands of units of botulinum toxin type B, as known in the art, see e.g. “Long-term safety, efficacy, and dosing of botulinum toxin type B (MYOBLOC®) in cervical dystonia (CD) and other movement disorders” Kumar R and Seeberger L C. Mov Disord 2002; 17(Suppl 5):S292-S293). The presence of inactive botulinum toxin molecules in a clinical preparation will contribute to the overall protein load of the preparation, which has been linked to increased antigenicity, without contributing to its clinical efficacy. Additionally, it is known that botulinum toxin type B has, upon intramuscular injection, a shorter duration of activity and is also less potent than botulinum toxin type A at the same dose level.
High quality crystalline botulinum toxin type A can be produced from the Hall A strain of Clostridium botulinum with characteristics of ≧3×107 U/mg, an A260/A278 of less than 0.60 and a distinct pattern of banding on gel electrophoresis. The known Schantz process can be used to obtain crystalline botulinum toxin type A, as set forth in Schantz, E. J., et al, Properties and use of Botuilnum toxin and Other Microbial Neurotoxins in Medicine, Microbiol Rev. 56; 80-99:1992. Generally, the botulinum toxin type A complex can be isolated and purified from an anaerobic fermentation by cultivating Clostridium botulinum type A in a suitable medium. The known process can also be used, upon separation out of the non-toxin proteins, to obtain pure botulinum toxins, such as for example: purified botulinum toxin type A with an approximately 150 kD molecular weight with a specific potency of 1-2×108 LD50 U/mg or greater; purified botulinum toxin type B with an approximately 156 kD molecular weight with a specific potency of 1-2×108 LD50 U/mg or greater; and purified botulinum toxin type F with an approximately 155 kD molecular weight with a specific potency of 1-2×107 LD50 U/mg or greater.
Botulinum toxins and/or botulinum toxin complexes can be obtained from List Biological Laboratories, Inc., Campbell, Calif.; the Centre for Applied Microbiology and Research, Porton Down, U.K.; Wako (Osaka, Japan), Metabiologics (Madison, Wis.) as well as from Sigma Chemicals of St Louis, Mo. Pure botulinum toxin can also be used to prepare a pharmaceutical composition for use in accordance with the present disclosure.
As with enzymes generally, the biological activities of botulinum toxins (which are intracellular peptidases) is dependant, at least in part, upon their 3-dimensional conformation. Thus, botulinum toxin type A is detoxified by heat, various chemicals, surface stretching, and surface drying. Additionally, it is known that dilution of the toxin complex obtained by the known culturing, fermentation and purification to the much lower toxin concentrations used for pharmaceutical composition formulation results in rapid detoxification of the toxin unless a suitable stabilizing agent is present. Dilution of the toxin from milligram quantities to a solution containing nanograms per milliliter presents significant difficulties because of the rapid loss of specific toxicity upon such great dilution. Since the toxin may be used months or years after the toxin containing pharmaceutical composition is formulated, the toxin can be stabilized with a stabilizing agent such as albumin and gelatin.
A commercially available botulinum toxin containing pharmaceutical composition is sold under the trademark BOTOX® (available from Allergan, Inc., of Irvine, Calif.). BOTOX® consists of a purified botulinum toxin type A complex, albumin and sodium chloride packaged in sterile, vacuum-dried form. Botulinum toxin type A is made from a culture of the Hall strain of Clostridium botulinum grown in a medium containing N-Z amine and yeast extract. The botulinum toxin type A complex is purified from the culture solution by a series of acid precipitations to a crystalline complex consisting of the active high molecular weight toxin protein and an associated hemagglutinin protein. The crystalline complex is re-dissolved in a solution containing saline and albumin and sterile filtered (0.2 microns) prior to vacuum-drying. The vacuum-dried product is stored in a freezer at or below −5° C. BOTOX® can be reconstituted with sterile, non-preserved saline prior to intramuscular injection. Each vial of BOTOX® contains about 100 U of Clostridium botulinum toxin type A purified neurotoxin complex, 0.5 milligrams of human serum albumin and 0.9 milligrams of sodium chloride in a sterile, vacuum-dried form without a preservative.
To reconstitute vacuum-dried BOTOX®, sterile normal saline without a preservative (0.9% Sodium Chloride Injection) is used by drawing up the proper amount of diluent in the appropriate size syringe. Since BOTOX® may be denatured by bubbling or similar violent agitation, the diluent is gently injected into the vial. For sterility reasons BOTOX® is preferably administered within four hours after the vial is removed from the freezer and reconstituted. During these four hours, reconstituted BOTOX® can be stored in a refrigerator at about 2° C. to about 8° C. Reconstituted, refrigerated BOTOX® has been reported to retain its potency for at least about two weeks (Neurology, 48:249-53, 1997). It has been reported that botulinum toxin type A has been used in clinical settings as follows:    (1) about 75-125 U of BOTOX® per intramuscular injection (multiple muscles) to treat cervical dystonia;    (2) 5-10 U of BOTOX® per intramuscular injection to treat glabellar lines (brow furrows) (5 units injected intramuscularly into the procerus muscle and 10 units injected intramuscularly into each corrugator supercilii muscle);    (3) about 30-80 U of BOTOX® to treat constipation by intrasphincter injection of the puborectalis muscle;    (4) about 1-5 U per muscle of intramuscularly injected BOTOX® to treat blepharospasm by injecting the lateral pre-tarsal orbicularis oculi muscle of the upper lid and the lateral pre-tarsal orbicularis oculi of the lower lid;    (5) to treat strabismus, extraocular muscles have been injected intramuscularly with between about 1-5 U of BOTOX®, the amount injected varying based upon both the size of the muscle to be injected and the extent of muscle paralysis desired (i.e. amount of diopter correction desired);    (6) to treat upper limb spasticity following stroke by intramuscular injections of BOTOX® into five different upper limb flexor muscles, as follows:    (a) flexor digitorum profundus: 7.5 U to 30 U    (b) flexor digitorum sublimus: 7.5 U to 30 U    (c) flexor carpi ulnaris: 10 U to 40 U    (d) flexor carpi radialis: 15 U to 60 U    (e) biceps brachii: 50 U to 200 U. Each of the five indicated muscles has been injected at the same treatment session, so that the patient receives from 90 U to 360 U of upper limb flexor muscle BOTOX® by intramuscular injection at each treatment session;    (7) to treat migraine, pericranial (injected symmetrically into glabellar, frontalis and temporalis muscles) injection of 25 U of BOTOX® has showed significant benefit as a prophylactic treatment of migraine compared to vehicle as measured by decreased measures of migraine frequency, maximal severity, associated vomiting and acute medication use over the three month period following the 25 U injection.
It is known that botulinum toxin type A can have an efficacy for up to 12 months (European J. Neurology 6 (Supp 4): S11-S1150: 1999), and in some circumstances for as long as 27 months, when used to treat glands, such as in the treatment of hyperhidrosis. See e.g. Bushara K., Botulinum toxin and rhinorrhea, Otolaryngol Head Neck Surg 1996; 114(3):507, and The Laryngoscope 109:1344-1346:1999. However, the usual duration of effect of an intramuscular injection of BOTOX® is typically about 3 to 4 months.
The success of botulinum toxin type A to treat a variety of clinical conditions has led to interest in other botulinum toxin serotypes. Two commercially available botulinum type A preparations for use in humans are BOTOX® available from Allergan, Inc., of Irvine, Calif., and DYSPORT® available from Beaufour Ipsen, Porton Down, England. A botulinum toxin type B preparation (MYOBLOC®) is available from Solstice Pharmaceuticals of San Francisco, Calif.
A botulinum toxin has also been proposed for or has been used to treat otitis media of the ear (U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,605), inner ear disorders (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,265,379; 6,358,926), tension headache, (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,458,365 and 6,776,992), migraine headache pain (U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,468), sinus headache (U.S. Pat. No. 6,838,434), post-operative pain and visceral pain (U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,986), hair growth and hair retention (U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,893), psoriasis and dermatitis (U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,484), injured muscles (U.S. Pat. No. 6,423,319) various cancers (U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,845), smooth muscle disorders (U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,291), and neurogenic inflammation (U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,768). Controlled release toxin implants are known (see e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,306,423 and 6,312,708) as is transdermal botulinum toxin administration (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/194,805). U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0048334 A1, Ser. No. 11/211,311 and filed Aug. 24, 2005, discloses the use of a botulinum toxin to improve gastric emptying and/or treating gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD) by administration to a patient's head, neck and shoulder muscles. It is known that a botulinum toxin can be used to weaken the chewing or biting muscle of the mouth so that self inflicted wounds and resulting ulcers can heal (Payne M., et al, Botulinum toxin as a novel treatment for self mutilation in Lesch-Nyhan syndrome, Ann Neurol 2002 September; 52(3 Supp 1):S157). U.S. Patent Application Publication 20050191321 A1, Ser. No. 11/039,506 and filed Jan. 18, 2004, discloses treating medication overuse disorders (MOD), by local administration of a Clostridial toxin. U.S. Patent Application Publication 20060104995 A1, Ser. No. 11/319,880 and filed Dec. 28, 2005 also discloses use of botulinum toxin at the head. U.S. Patent Application Publication 20050147626 A1, Ser. No. 10/964,898 and filed Oct. 12, 2004 discloses treating or preventing, by peripheral administration of a botulinum toxin to or to the vicinity of a trigeminal sensory nerve, a neurological disorder and/or a neuropsychiatric disorder. U.S. Patent Application Publication 20060171963 A1, Ser. No. 11/296,079 and filed Dec. 7, 2005 discloses a method for reduction of pain associated with a migraine headache, trigeminal autonomic cephalgia and headache caused by a vascular condition by administering a therapeutically effective amount of a presynaptic neurotoxin around the nerve endings selected from the group consisting of: trigeminal nerve endings, occipital nerve endings and nasal parasympathetic nerve endings.
Additionally, a botulinum toxin may have an effect to reduce induced inflammatory pain in a rat formalin model. Aoki K., et al, Mechanisms of the antinociceptive effect of subcutaneous BOTOX®: Inhibition of peripheral and central nociceptive processing, Cephalalgia 2003 September; 23(7):649. Furthermore, it has been reported that botulinum toxin nerve blockage can cause a reduction of epidermal thickness. Li Y, et al., Sensory and motor denervation influences epidermal thickness in rat foot glabrous skin, Exp Neurol 1997; 147:452-462 (see page 459). Finally, it is known to administer a botulinum toxin to the foot to treat excessive foot sweating (Katsambas A., et al., Cutaneous diseases of the foot: Unapproved treatments, Clin Dermatol 2002 November-December; 20(6):689-699; Sevim, S., et al., Botulinum toxin-A therapy for palmar and plantar hyperhidrosis, Acta Neurol Belg 2002 December; 102(4):167-70), spastic toes (Suputtitada, A., Local botulinum toxin type A injections in the treatment of spastic toes, Am J Phys Med Rehabil 2002 October; 81(10):770-5), idiopathic toe walking (Tacks, L., et al., Idiopathic toe walking: Treatment with botulinum toxin A injection, Dev Med Child Neurol 2002; 44(Suppl 91):6), and foot dystonia (Rogers J., et al., Injections of botulinum toxin A in foot dystonia, Neurology 1993 April; 43(4 Suppl 2)). Tetanus toxin, as wells as derivatives (i.e. with a non-native targeting moiety), fragments, hybrids and chimeras thereof can also have therapeutic utility. The tetanus toxin bears many similarities to the botulinum toxins. Thus, both the tetanus toxin and the botulinum toxins are polypeptides made by closely related species of Clostridium(Clostridium tetani and Clostridium botulinum, respectively).
Additionally, both the tetanus toxin and the botulinum toxins are dichain proteins composed of a light chain (molecular weight about 50 kD) covalently bound by a single disulfide bond to a heavy chain (molecular weight about 100 kD). Hence, the molecular weight of tetanus toxin and of each of the seven botulinum toxins (non-complexed) is about 150 kD. Furthermore, for both the tetanus toxin and the botulinum toxins, the light chain bears the domain which exhibits intracellular biological (protease) activity, while the heavy chain comprises the receptor binding (immunogenic) and cell membrane translocation domains.
Additionally, both the tetanus toxin and the botulinum toxins exhibit a high, specific affinity for gangliocide receptors on the surface of presynaptic cholinergic neurons. Receptor-mediated endocytosis of tetanus toxin by peripheral cholinergic neurons results in retrograde axonal transport, blocking of the release of inhibitory neurotransmitters from central synapses and a spastic paralysis. Contrarily, receptor mediated endocytosis of botulinum toxin by peripheral cholinergic neurons results in little if any retrograde transport, inhibition of acetylcholine exocytosis from the intoxicated peripheral motor neurons and a flaccid paralysis.
Finally, the tetanus toxin and the botulinum toxins resemble each other in both biosynthesis and molecular architecture. Thus, there is an overall 34% identity between the protein sequences of tetanus toxin and botulinum toxin type A, and a sequence identity as high as 62% for some functional domains. Binz T. et al., The Complete Sequence of Botulinum Neurotoxin Type A and Comparison with Other Clostridial Neurotoxins, J Biological Chemistry 265(16); 9153-9158:1990.
Acetylcholine
Typically only a single type of small molecule neurotransmitter is released by each type of neuron in the mammalian nervous system. The neurotransmitter acetylcholine is secreted by neurons in many areas of the brain, but specifically by the large pyramidal cells of the motor cortex, by several different neurons in the basal ganglia, by the motor neurons that innervate the skeletal muscles, by the preganglionic neurons of the autonomic nervous system (both sympathetic and parasympathetic), by the postganglionic neurons of the parasympathetic nervous system, and by some of the postganglionic neurons of the sympathetic nervous system. Essentially, only the postganglionic sympathetic nerve fibers to the sweat glands, the piloerector muscles and a few blood vessels are cholinergic as most of the postganglionic neurons of the sympathetic nervous system secret the neurotransmitter norepinephine. In most instances acetylcholine has an excitatory effect. However, acetylcholine is known to have inhibitory effects at some of the peripheral parasympathetic nerve endings, such as inhibition of heart rate by the vagal nerve.
The efferent signals of the autonomic nervous system are transmitted to the body through either the sympathetic nervous system or the parasympathetic nervous system. The preganglionic neurons of the sympathetic nervous system extend from preganglionic sympathetic neuron cell bodies located in the intermediolateral horn of the spinal cord. The preganglionic sympathetic nerve fibers, extending from the cell body, synapse with postganglionic neurons located in either a paravertebral sympathetic ganglion or in a prevertebral ganglion. Since, the preganglionic neurons of both the sympathetic and parasympathetic nervous system are cholinergic, application of acetylcholine to the ganglia will excite both sympathetic and parasympathetic postganglionic neurons.
Acetylcholine activates two types of receptors, muscarinic and nicotinic receptors. The muscarinic receptors are found in all effector cells stimulated by the postganglionic neurons of the parasympathetic nervous system, as well as in those stimulated by the postganglionic cholinergic neurons of the sympathetic nervous system. The nicotinic receptors are found in the synapses between the preganglionic and postganglionic neurons of both the sympathetic and parasympathetic. The nicotinic receptors are also present in many membranes of skeletal muscle fibers at the neuromuscular junction.
Acetylcholine is released from cholinergic neurons when small, clear, intracellular vesicles fuse with the presynaptic neuronal cell membrane. A wide variety of non-neuronal secretory cells, such as, adrenal medulla (as well as the PC12 cell line) and pancreatic islet cells release catecholamines and parathyroid hormone, respectively, from large dense-core vesicles. The PC12 cell line is a clone of rat pheochromocytoma cells extensively used as a tissue culture model for studies of sympathoadrenal development. Botulinum toxin inhibits the release of both types of compounds from both types of cells in vitro, permeabilized (as by electroporation) or by direct injection of the toxin into the denervated cell. Botulinum toxin is also known to block release of the neurotransmitter glutamate from cortical synaptosomes cell cultures.
What is needed therefore is a patient-specific technique for treating a cranial pain, such as a headache pain, utilizing patient-specific landmarks. In a particular aspect, the present invention relates to the administration of a botulinum neurotoxin to a patient suffering from a headache/headache pain, where the location of administration of the botulinum toxin is in the vicinity of, and based upon, at least one suture line of the patient's skull, to thereby alleviate/treat the headache/headache pain of the patient.